The Two Kitsunes and Some Other People
by Yoko-Kurama-lover
Summary: umm its a story about yyh OK i dont like writing summeries all im going to say it that it has a new character R
1. Default Chapter

I DO NOT own YYH I only own Roko .......................................

CHAPTER 1 Kurama's Invitation

Roko Ishikia was on her way to meet Hiei and Kurama in the park like always. Ishikia was once a kitsune in the demon world but escaped after almost being killed. She took the form of a 5 year old and she is now 15 every guy that saw her feel in love with her.(she was very beautiful)

(Ishikia POV)

I finally got to the park and I ran to my rose bush as I often did to go sing to them. "Hey, Hiei, so what's up and where's Kurama?"

"Oh he said he was going to be a little late today he had to do something for his mother." I could always tell in his voice when he was flirting with me, even though he already knew Kurama and I go out. (Hiei POV) "Well Hiei what should we do now that might take a couple of minutes."  
  
"No, you just go ahead and take care of your plants." All I could do was watch as she took care of those beautiful roses. I heard Kurama in the distance but I just stood there and kept watching over her neck. Hey she couldn't see what I was doing. (Ishikia POV) I smacked Hiei on the face cause I heard him breathing down my neck.

"Hey, what was that for?"

"For being a weirdo." Than I saw Kurama coming.

"It's about time you..."

"Shut up Hiei!"

"So Hiei I've been waiting... WHATS GOING ON??"

(Hiei POV)

"Ok, I'm going to Makia tonight."

"Why do you have to go?"

"Well, because...um I cant say why."

"Fine then." Ishikia gave me a hug goodbye and left.

(Kurama POV)

I followed Ishikia home even though I knew she could take care of herself. She walked to a bench in the park and sat there. "Ishikia aren't you going home?"  
  
"I was but then I remember I forgot my master was going away for a week."  
  
"Why don't you stay with me?"  
  
"WOW I really can?"  
  
"Of, course." She gave me a kiss and a hug and followed me to my house.

(Ishikia POV)

I ran inside his house in awe. It was amazing! But still all I could think about was Hiei. When we reached Kurama's and just sat on the bed. "Kurama, I have a confession to make." ....................................................................................................

Roko: YEH, I finally made a story ok its not that gooddances around on tippie toes

Yoko: Your right it stunk

Roko: WHAT, you can be so rude sometimes

Yoko: Why do you care

Roko: NOW YOUR GOING TO GET IT

Yoko: OWWW not the ears

Roko: WHY ARE YOU PULING MY TAIL


	2. The Team

Hiei: Not only was your last chapter horrible...IT WAS TO SHORT  
  
Roko: wow everyone's a critic  
  
Yoko: yea I have to agree with Hiei it sucked  
  
Roko:looks at Yoko's ears  
  
Yoko: um...go on with the story  
  
I DO NOT OWN YYH  
  
............................................................................................................  
  
Chapter 2: The Team (Ishikia POV)  
  
"What confession would that be, Ishikia?" Then what I did was back off feeling a little blush and just didn't say anything. A week had passed (and I only got into one fight with his family) by so all I could do was well I guess go back home to my master. I went to go water my roses in the park felling a cold presence, but of course it was winter.  
(Hiei POV)

I had just gotten back from Makai. I was all beaten up and wounded and a little weak from coming back. I went to the tree in the park I sat in and saw Ishikia. "Hey fox I'm back and now I no why they call it hell." I did a little chuckle then noticed that she was on the ground. (Ha ha ha ha cliffhanger... oh I'm just messing with ya) I jumped down from the tree looking at Ishikia. She was defiantly out cold. Her eyes were black instead of purple and she was bleeding on her back witch looked like someone cut her with a sword when I turned my back. "ISHIKIA! WAKE UP!" She wouldn't wake up so all I could do was pick her up even though I was very weak myself. I ran as fast as I could to Kurama's house. It only took a few seconds but she was still bleeding a lot.  
(Kurama's POV) There was a loud knocking on the door, I knew it was Hiei cause he would always try to break the door down. I answered the door only to see Hiei carrying Ishikia with blood all over both of them. I took Ishikia to my room as quick as I could, and wrapped her in bandages. Hiei sat in a chair looking very tired and he dosed off. I watched as my beautiful little fox was sleeping well actually unconscious. Then my mother walked. "Honey, where did all these people come from" She did a little giggle cause she knew they were always over. I just kind of laughed and then watch Ishikia wake up and Hiei.

"Owww my back hurts"

"Your lucky I hurt all over"

"Kurama why am I here"

"Because I carried you here you idiot"

"Oh well sorry"

"Stop fighting you two"

"I'll only stop if Hiei stops"

"What ever you BAKA FOX

"OH YEA YOU'RE A BAKA HALF BREED"

"HN"I had to back them off on each I knew if it had continued any longer there would have been a real fight.

"HIEI ALL I WANTED TO DO WAS THANK YOU"

"THEN WHY DID YOU START A FIGHT"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE A..."I kissed Ishikia before she said something that she would regret. "I'm sorry Hiei and thank you for saving me"  
(Ishikia POV)

I ran outside to see the fresh snow, it just seemed that I would fell better if I got some fresh air. Then Kurama scared me what he said next.

"Ishikia, maybe you should go to school

"HN"

"But then you wouldn't get hurt if you weren't in your garden all day"

"Fine"

"Good you start tomorrow" I was on my way to school when I noticed a fighter, but then I had to remember Kurama's words "Don't get into a fight on your first day" I had to respect those words even though he knew I was really going to get in a fight. It was the end of school and this annoying kid kept following me.

"What do you want with me you little brat?"

"Uh..me? I was just wanted to introduce myself. My name is Yuskue Urameshi"

"Oh hello my name is Ishikia, nice to met you!" I felt enormous spirit energy from him but I didn't let that bother me. I walked to my flowers once again to take the snow off of them and then I saw Hiei.

"HA that uniform makes you look dorky"

"Why thank you Hiei, and if I hadn't promised Kurama that I wouldn't get in a fight today I would so beat you up right now. And besides you have to wear it to"

"So I take it off after school"

"So... are you heading for Kurama's house?"

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Yes, yes I would"

"I'm only going cause that slime ball Kuwabara is going to hang over my sister"

"Oh you mean your sister Yukina?"

"Yes"

"Then lets go"Hiei followed me to Kurama's house. I could tell in the way he was walking he wanted to kill the no good human. (Ok yes I know I'm not big on Japanese words) We reached the house only to see Kurama waiting for us. "Finally, you're here" He took me by the hand and we walked upstairs. I saw that boy that followed me at school I kind of gave him the "death wish" look.  
(Kurama POV)

I looked at Ishikia and gave her a look to get that look off of her face and I saw Hiei doing the same to Kuwabara, but I let him do that. I took a seat next to Ishikia and Kaykio (Did I spell that wrong?)while Hiei sat next to Yukina and Kuwabara. (Guess why.)

"Well everyone this is Ishikia. I want her to be part of the team" Yuskue looked as though he was crazy.

"Can she fight?" Then I looked at Ishikia, she was red in the face.

"Wanna see for your self Uremeshi?"

"Was that a challenge?!!"

"Are you to stupid to guess?"

"Was that an insult?!!"

"I don't know guess for yourself"

"You have some mouth there for a girl"

"Why are you talking to your self" Yuskue had no comeback for that one. I looked at Ishikia to back her and she did thank goodness. Then I looked at Hiei laughing at Yuskue for losing a fight to a girl.

"Um... Ishikia let me introduce you to everyone. This is Kaykio, and that's Yukina, that's Kuwabara, and that is Yuskue."

"Hello, nice to meet you Kaykio, Yukina, and Kuwabara" I looked at her and whispered "Ishikia" then she shut up.  
(Hiei POV)

We all left the house I was relieved when Kuwabara left. But then Kaykio had to ask that fox a stupid question.

"Hey Ishikia me and Yukina and wanted to know if we could come and see your house"

"Of course Kaykio, follow me" Kuwabara and Yuskue had left so I decided to leave as well.  
(Ishikia POV) We reached the house and I showed them too my room. "Want me to tell you a secret about this place?" ................................................................................................................................... Roko: MUHAHAHA... EVIL CLIFFY

Yoko: you're so pathetic

Yuskue: YOU MADE ME LOOK STUPID!!

Roko: I know isn't that funny?

(Hell brakes out)


	3. Saykio:The Mind Controller

Roko: Thank you for all the reviews, kind people!  
  
Yoko: WOW you actually got reviews to bad you get people confused  
  
Roko: I am so sorry people for getting you confused::** goes in a nervous breakdown::** what should I write? Thank you Lightning-Dono and Josh122121 for reviewing and telling me it was confusing I'm sorry and thank you for telling me. I don't know how many chapters there are going to be but here is the third.  
  
Hiei: Roko does not own blah blah blah yyh ................................................................................................................................................ Chapter 3. Saykio: The Mind Controller  
(Ishikia POV)

"This place is an enchanted forest many animals live here and its a place for concentrating all your energy"Kayko and Yukina taught me how to do human stuff like bake and I think Kayko called it 'cats craddle'.Well all was going well till we found a black cat in my room."WHAT THE HELL?"I woke up it seemed an hour later on a cold ground. I looked up and saw a blur touching my face! When the person got close to my mouth i bit him and chuckled while I saw blood drop to the floor.

"OWW you BAKA KITSUNE"

"Saykio??" I muttered then a bit of anger filled me. "YOU…YOU FREAK" I slapped him in the face witch turned purple, that ought to teach him. "Why am I here?"

"Oh yes well I wanted to kill that team of yours"

"Wow very original…"kidnapping"" I kinda giggled at him.

"Ah yes and I wanted to see you die because of me."

"Whatever you freak" Kayko and Yukina looked kind of scared while they sat there in a cage. I tried to contact, Kurama but I couldn't scene him so I contacted Hiei. "Hiei get me out of here I'll put my energy up, that stupid Saykio kidnapped Yukina, Kayko and me get the rest of the team"

Hiei and the rest of the team came.

"Let go of her Saykio!" Kurama yelled angrily as he saw Saykio fell her hair and her body.

"No, no my dear Kurama I want to have fun with her first and her two other friends." Saykio pointed out to where Kayko and Yukina were.(well writers break) "They are also my little prisoners."

"You evil creature" Yuskue yelled and gave him a punch but he moved out of the way. I just sat there, I was scared I didn't know what to do and teardrops started to roll down my cheeks now and burned through the ground. That baka Saykio was trying to get into my mind again but I didn't realize it he just kept repeating "You have no friends they are all just lying to you its best if you just let me bring you back to Makai and kill you." I kept repeating "No, no your lying"

"What's wrong with her Kurama?" Yuskue questioned

"That's the power of Saykio he can control minds and if we don't get rid of him fast he'll do the same to Kayko and Yukina" But it was to late he had already. Kayko just sat there crying with Yukina.

"How do you like them now that they are being tormented??"

"Great if all of our attacks will miss (Yuskue assumed) how are we going to kill him?" Yuskue was hard on this question.

"Only one way, play games" Kurama explained.

"What..." Yuskue had a facial expression like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What kind of game?"

"Well you think of one"

"Ok how about…no to violent Oh how about…no someone will fall on top of me I know it." Yuskue was thinking hard for a game, he wasn't the game type, or the thinking type for that matter.

"How about you think of something in this room and give clues to what it is if Saykio gets it wrong he has to hurt himself by cutting himself with his sword and the same to us if you get hit 4 times you loose and if all of us get hit you win." Hiei explained.

"Fine then I'll play" Saykio said always glad to play a game.

"Ok then I'll go first it is shaped like an animal from the human world" Hiei said as there were many of them.

"Umm… the loin??"

"WRONG" Saykio went and cut himself pretty hard in the arm.

"My turn, this one is for Kurama, what is black and white and about to be red all over?"

"Umm…your fountain"

"WRONG YOU'RE GIRL FRIEND" Saykio sliced me a little in my arm. And Kurama did as the rules stated and he cut himself with his whip in the arm and blood poured to the floor.

"Now…my turn" Kurama said weakly. "What is long and pointy?"

"That thumbtack on the floor?"

"WRONG"

"DAMN IT, now its my turn, what is small and pointy, this one's for you Uremeshi?"

"UMM…DAH THAT THUMBTACK you can't let your eyes off it, man you suck at this game."

"Fine your right"

"Now it's my turn" Yuskue said happily. "What is um…oh what is green and black?"

"Um… my you??"

"Wrong"

"Damn fine I give up already I'm dieing from blood loss" Saykio disappeared.

Kayko and Yukina and I woke up.

"THAT CREAP!"I fell into Kurama's lap and started to cry. We returned home but something didn't feel right to me like Saykio was still there. And then I felt someone run there figures in my hair when I went to sleep that night. Is it possible?

………………………………………………………………………………………………Roko: MUAHAHA another evil cliffy

Yoko: I have to admit this one was ok

Hiei: YEH I was smart

Yuskue: I FINALLY GOT A QUESTION RIGHT

Kuwabara: You didn't mention me once was I even there

Roko: Yes but you were to busy looking at the STUPID THUMBTACK

Kuwabara: Oh yea

Roko: I hope you enjoyed this one many to come! REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
